


Private Jet

by cathalin



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathalin/pseuds/cathalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheets on the bed in Simon Fuller's luxurious private jet feel like angel's wings and dollar bills, and Adam and Kris use them appropriately for their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Jet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/gifts).



**Private Jet**

Kris’s eyes widened. “Holy...”

“I know right.” Adam collapsed on top of the duvet. He didn’t even have the energy to take off his boots. “Fuller insisted. I tried to tell him we didn’t want--”

“No, it’s okay.” Kris flopped down next to Adam. “Couldn’t get any more of a special occasion than this. I’m sure he’ll somehow make money off it, anyway.”

“He’s minting it off the whole thing. The publicity alone will put him in,” Adam waved a hand around feebly at their surroundings, “private jet love nests for years.”

“What is this bed even made of?” Kris wiggled a little. Normally that would wake Adam up, but he was so exhausted nothing was even making a dent in the tiredness; they’d been up for almost three days and surrounded by people for all of that. And before that, tour, both of them, for months and months, as long as Adam could remember, with occasional always-too-short reunions. Kris sounded hoarse, like he got when he was exhausted, accent stronger than ever. “It feels like... angel’s wings and dollar bills.”

Adam did laugh now, bubbly, fizzing in his throat. “Your next single title.”

“Or yours,” Kris said mock-darkly. “Glam angel, isn’t that what that one lady calls you?”

Adam groaned. ‘Don’t remind me.” He wanted to turn over and at least kiss Kris, but seriously didn’t think he could move. He turned his head and pouted in Kris’s direction. “The pilot says we have ten hours uninterrupted. Simon left us all the champagne we could drink. We haven’t had sex in... oh fuck me, I don’t even know... and I’m too tired to even kiss you.”

“Crap. I think I want a refund. What kind of wedding night is this, anyway?” Kris kept a straight face for three seconds, then cracked a grin. “I feel like the cells of my body weigh five pounds each.”

“Mmmhm.” The plane had leveled out a while ago and was flying smoothly, gentle vibrations making Adam want to just close his eyes...

“Not so fast, lover boy.” Kris hauled himself up and scooted back on the bed and started unfastening Adam’s boots. “You won’t sleep well if you’re dressed. And you know you’re kind of a whore for threadcount like this.”

“You don’t have to,” Adam protested, albeit feebly.

“Don’t mind.” Kris smiled up at him and kissed his knee.

“Not fair. Any other time, I could turn this into something interesting.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kris muttered, peppering lazy kisses on Adam’s skin as he undressed him, then started taking off his own clothes. “Not important. Have the rest of our lives, man,” Kris said, shoving at Adam and pulling down the covers at the same time. Adam felt warm all over, Kris’s words so simple, but both of them knew, hard-bought.

Kris shoved at Adam and tugged, and finally, _finally_ , crawled into Adam’s arms, pulling the covers up around them in luxurious folds. They were beautiful, soft, silky-smooth covers that really did feel like money.

“Though it is possible,” Kris murmured into the shell of Adam’s ear after a few blissful seconds, ”that I might be able to wake you up enough for just a little married sex.”

“Ha,” Adam slurred.

“I never gave you my present, is all I’m thinking,” Kris said. “And what you’ve given me, well. This is awesome.”

“Wasn’t going to let my husband have a honeymoon in fucking _Florida_ , god.”

“Yeah, but it didn’t need to be Australia and New Zealand. Just because I’ve never gone and always wanted to. To see the, you know, sites.”

“You can say it. No one can hear. The Lord of the Rings shooting locations.” Adam laughed again just thinking about Kris’s face when he’d presented him with the brochures. He smiled down at Kris. “When I slide down the charts and become a nobody, I can sell your Aragorn crush to the tabloids to pay for my decadent rocker lifestyle.”

“Mmm,” Kris said, nuzzling a little at Adam’s neck. “Still. I did get you a present. Kind of. I mean, I have a real one back at home. But I did bring something along.” He licked at Adam’s neck, right in the place that usually made Adam insane.

“You shouldn’t have, baby,” Adam said, turning his head so Kris could nose slowly up the sensitive patch on the side of his neck and press gentle kisses behind his ear just like he loved. “Mmmm.” It wasn’t going to get him going enough to do anything, but it always, always felt incredible when Kris did this. “Not going to matter, going to fall asleep any second.”

“Yeah, so you wouldn’t be interested, I guess. Too bad,” Kris said into Adam’s neck. “I mean, I was kinda thinking you’d want this present, and sort of thought it might be cool, you know, with it being our wedding night and all...”

What was Kris going on about, anyway? Adam forced his eyes open. “Baby, whatever it is, if it means that much, I can wake up.”

Kris nipped at Adam’s neck, first softly, then harder, the fucker. “Wouldn’t want to bother you. I’ll just put these medical reports away.” Kris pulled away from Adam and leaned off the side of the bed, stuffing an envelope down into the folds of his pants.

 _Medical reports._

“What?” Adam pushed up onto one elbow. “What the fuck are you--”

Kris’s voice was a little muffled from where he was leaning off the side of the bed. “No biggie. Just the reports from the testing. You know, saying how we’re both clean and safe. I’m sure you’re not interested in--”

Adam rolled over on top of Kris and pulled his hand back up from the floor, paper in hand. He grabbed it out of Kris’s fingers. “Fucker!”

Kris was shaking with laughter underneath Adam. Adam glared at the back of his head. He glanced at the note -- both clear of all stds and other communicable or noncommunicable dis--”

Holy shit.

Kris was laughing out loud now, hiccups burbling up from where he was squashed under Adam.

“You little shit!” Adam reached for Kris’s ribs with one hand and pulled Kris’s hands together over his head with the other. He tickled him right where it counted until Kris was gasping. “You bitch! How long have you known?”

“Just three days!” Kris gasped. “I swear.”

“We could have barebacked three days ago?” Adam hissed into Kris’s ear.

“Well, I suppose. Assuming you wouldn’t mind the minister, the rabbi, whoever that guru lady was, and both our moms watching.”

Adam couldn’t keep it in any more; he let laughter take him, collapsing on top of Kris.

“Besides,” Kris said after a while, modulating his voice just right to made Adam shiver, “I kinda thought you might like to try it first on our wedding night, given the timing. The whole ‘private jet at thirty thousand feet with sheets that cost more than my car’ thing is just a bonus.”

And yeah, okay. That was absolutely true. Really, really true. Like, the best fucking thing Adam could even imagine. His dick agreed with him too; it’d sprung to life nicely in the last couple of minutes. “I don’t even--Oh my god.”

“Yeah.” Kris’s voice was husky and he pressed his hips up into Adam. “I can’t even believe--”

“Holy shit.” Adam kissed the side of Kris’s face, searched with his lips until Kris turned and met his. The kiss was hot, then hotter still.

“Will it feel different? For me, I mean?” Kris asked, throaty. Was there a little hesitation there?

“Some. Probably, hopefully, better? No latex, more like skin, maybe? Or... you want to switch it up?”

Kris laughed, deep from the belly. “Are you kidding? I’ve been looking forward to this for a really long time.”

“Just don’t expect too much, it’s not that big of a deal.”

Except. Except for how it kind of was. Adam could feel himself starting to babble. “I mean, I actually don’t even really remember, honestly. It was with Brad, the last time, the only time really I could--And that was short lived, because that wasn’t how he rolled, so.”

Kris’s hand sought Adam’s blindly and squeezed. “Hey. Lube’s in my pants.”

Adam pressed another kiss to Kris’s temple and leaned over to get it, then had to take a deep breath before starting, swallowing hard at the silver light painting Kris’s back and the line of his hips with shadows, the moon strong and bright through the windows, stars faintly visible at the edges of the glass, silken sheets like clouds rippling around Kris’s legs.

Kris arched into his fingers like always, beautiful. “Come on,” he said at two. “Come on.”

“Wait a little more, baby, take another first.”

Kris panted and nodded, biting his lip; Adam ran his free hand down his thigh and Kris pulled it up smoothly, opening himself up a little more. It made Adam crazy, like it always did, how Kris could be so mellow and laid back most of the time, but so hot in bed. It was like he got to see Kris’s secret self, just him. “I love this. How you are,” Adam said, breathing hard, “with me.”

Kris groaned and shivered; it always ramped him up when Adam talked in bed. Adam reached for the lube with shaky fingers. Kris half-turned, eyes glittering in the semi-dark. “I wanna see.” Adam gasped and made as much of a show as he could under the circumstances, fisting his cock a couple of times, slicking himself up until lube was everywhere.

“Oh my god,” Adam breathed when he was lined up. “Holy shit, I can’t believe we finally get to--”

“Do it,” Kris said, choked and harsh. Adam gasped. He pushed in just a little; weirdly, there was more resistance.

“Oh,” Kris said, low. Adam pushed reflexively at the tone in Kris’s voice, then blind need pushed him further until he froze, not wanting to hurt Kris. It felt -- “Holy fuck.” Kris was panting under him. “You okay? Are you--”

“Do it. More.” It sounded like Kris was gritting his teeth, but not from pain. He pushed in more and Kris pushed back to meet him, and then he was past any resistance, surrounded by tight heat pressing on him everywhere, Kris’s actual skin right up against him, Kris making little sounds under him, little “Oh, ohs” that were fucking hot-wired to Adam’s cock, his hands clutching hard on Kris’s hips..

“Oh, fuuck,” Kris groaned, and that did it: Kris only swore like that when it was really good, and never anywhere but in bed. Adam pumped into him, never past the edge into rough, but hard, Kris pushing up into him, hand curled tight around Adam’s hip behind him, pulling him into him.

Kris’s back arched and he shoved up further onto his elbows, head hanging down between his hands, trying to get more purchase. His shoulders strained and he rested his weight on one arm, other hand reaching under himself.

Adam grabbed Kris’s hand to stop him. “No, can you. Baby, can you, just wait, let’s see if you can, just from this--”

Kris made a bitten-off cry and put his hand back down; Adam arched down and sucked a line of kisses up Kris’s back. Kris’s temples were turning dark with sweat and his skin was salty.

It was frantic now, both of them in rhythym; it came so naturally to them, always had from the beginning.

Kris moaned and shoved back harder, Adam bit his teeth into his shoulder and it was--it was--

“Oh, god, I feel you. I feel you, just you, it’s -- it’s amazing,” Kris moaned, arching up. Adam reached around and stroked Kris’s hard dick with his fingers; he just wanted to feel it, to know what he did to Kris. Kris grunted like he did when he was close, and shivered, a full-body shaking that made Adam gasp into Kris’s neck.

“I’m, I’m gonna--”

“Baby, sweetheart, oh my god, under me like this, no condom, just me inside you. You’re so fucking hot, you’re amazing, you--”

“Ahhhhh.” Kris arched again, moaning as he came, shuddering under Adam. He clenched around Adam, hard and it was all too much -- the crazy-adrenalin of really doing it, getting fucking married, the joy and tears of earlier today, the sly look in Kris’s eyes that Adam now remembered when Adam packed the condoms earlier, the fucking luxurious _private jet_ flying through the night sky like he was really the rock star he’d always wanted to be...

It was--it was tight heat, pulling it out of him, shuddering starting in his toes, belly hot, back arching, teeth biting hard into Kris’s back, Kris murmuring to him, hot words only for them. It was fucking incredible, inside Kris with nothing between them, first time bareback in so many years. It went on and on, a clenching orgasm that made him shout into the skin of Kris’s back, but that was okay, because they were in Simon Fuller’s fucking private jet, baby, and they could make all the noise they wanted, private, just them in this little bubble of time.

He collapsed on top of Kris finally, little aftershocks rocking both of them, hands finding each other’s somehow, sweaty fingers laced together. “You okay?” he asked after a long time. “And, wow.”

“Yeah, wow,” Kris said. “Very okay. You?” He squeezed Adam’s hands.

Adam knew he meant more than just this, the fucking. He meant everything, because that’s how Kris rolled when it came to talking, usually. “So fucking okay,” he said, meaning it with his whole self. He stroked lightly over the wedding ring on Kris’s finger, still amazed. He felt Kris smile under his cheek, a slow curl that was the best Kristopher smile, the real one.

“We can do that again and again,” Kris said softly. “Hard to believe.”

Adam had said it earlier that morning, but he suddenly wanted to say it again, right now. “We won’t need to go back to condoms,” he whispered. “Not on account of anything I do.”

“I know.” Kris pushed at Adam’s wedding band with his thumb. “Me, neither. Forsaking all others. Of all people, we know what that means.”

They did, too, waiting so long, until Kris was free. Adam stroked his hand over Kris’s hip again, feeling the hairs under his fingers. Sometimes he still didn’t believe he got to have this. Kris purred, literally purred. Adam’s dick actually twitched against Kris’s leg in response and Adam laughed. “Un-fucking-believable. I think being married agrees with it.”

“Everything agrees with your dick,” Kris murmured into the pillow. “Singing, audiences, bass players, luxury jets, alcohol, weed, boats...”

Adam slapped Kris’s butt. “Hey! It’s not that bad!”

“No. It’s that good,” Kris laughed, shoving up and flipping Adam onto his back, crawling on top of him and kissing the shit out of him, writhing around on top of him in ways that were making Adam very happy indeed.

“How many time zones do we cross, anyway?” Kris asked, nibbling at Adam’s ear.

“No idea,” Adam gasped. “Why?”

“Just thinking... do you think we could take my bareback virginity again? Like, if it’s back to yesterday?”

“Your brain. I swear.” Adam wrapped his arms around Kris and pulled him close to doze as the plane crossed into dawn.

Maybe there was something to Kris’s point after all, though, because it felt like the first time all over again when they did it again a few hours later, gentle and sweet, whispering into each other’s mouths, Kris on his back, head framed on the pillow by the long-stemmed roses scattered on the bed.

Months later, on the road and aching for Kris with every fiber of his being, Adam laughed so hard that Tommy and Sasha started eyeing each other meaningfully, but he couldn’t help it, joy rushing up in him hard, seeing the leaked copy of the track list for Kris’s next album that MTV had on its front page. Kris had kept it secret from Adam, but he should have guessed: the title track was right there in a headline, _Angel’s wings and dollar bills_ , a private message just for him.

~~The End~~

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted for the "places to fornicate" meme [here](http://community.livejournal.com/teamcockbert/23290.html?thread=1466874#t1466874)


End file.
